Talk:Johon the Oxflinger
Skills Maybe he has more skills then these 4...need confirmation. --Crusheer 08:56, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :He has Expert Focus too, but Im too lazy to edit.. =) Majnore 09:33, 24 August 2007 (CDT) COnfirmed via SoC. :how is that? Im 100% sure he used Expert Focus when I fought him... if u dont believe me I might post a Screenshot, though its highly unlikely becuz Im very lazy.. =) Majnore 09:38, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::I just updated his skill list further - Expert Focus was already listed, but we were missing Keen Arrow and Penetrating Shot. Thus far he uses 7 Ranger skills. I suggest that this be reconfirmed after EotN goes official in case there are any changes by then. HanokOdbrook 07:25, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::Not only does he have Expert Focus, he also has Rapid Fire... bit stupid since both are preps, and will use them immediately after each other!-Ellisthion 06:03, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Name correction His name is Johon the Oxflinger, If you guys could correct this, I'd appriciate it. Yeah i just noticed too....Is there any other way how to do it them copy-paste? --Crusheer 01:23, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :It would seem this is an incorrect name... but I'm not sure. Most other bosses have a small "the" ingame, but that picture clearle shows "The". I could move it, but should I? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:25, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::What? it said The in the picture earlier. Honest! Ok, I'll move the page. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:26, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Silly guy If he can fling oxen then why does he use a bow? His fists would hurt way more --Blue.rellik 20:19, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Just added the source of his name :)--Yakslappin 13:07, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :I don't get it... What does Wroth Yakslapper have to do with Johon the Oxflinger...? And if it's that Jonathan: quite a stretch? Or you must have meant Johon the Oxflinger in the Trivia note --84.24.206.123 13:09, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::I removed it. Edit: I see what happened, Yakslappin c&p'ed it from another article and didn't change the text correctly. I readded the trivia with the right name and the source. BigAstro 13:38, 28 August 2007 (CDT) doh! sorry >_< I copy+pasted it so I would get the wording right, added the name of the guy who named him.. but I forgot the boss name /doh --Yakslappin 13:50, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :No problem. I've done the same thing before. :) BigAstro 14:58, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Unique Item Why isn't the Oxflinger? I want to say I'm wielding the Oxflinger!--SilverCyan 21:14, 31 August 2007 (CDT) No Idea Tbh lol xD --Cookie™ 12:57, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Farming it I would say it's an easy farm. I tried with a 55hp paragon supported by an hero monk. Mending, Watchfull spirit and Succor were the main skills for me from monk (+7 health regen), i did need mending refrain to get to +9, else i died. Held it up with chant. I had DMG and interrupts skills and PS for the 10% health. I got it in around 15 runs. O-T DOne 3 solo dueto weekend.2 bows.nad got 1 more with H&H Easy farm with a sin, normal or hard mode. Close enough to town to make his bow the new Woe Spreader or Mindclouder, too. Map I edited the map, as mentioned in the map's talk. Kaede 19:51, 21 November 2008 (UTC)